Next of Kin - Swiss Gambit
by DKGWrites
Summary: On Christmas break from college, Lena goes to visit a four-year-old Lori and the Kinsinger family. We'll meet Mama Nina and briefly see TASIS, Lori's future school. This story mainly focuses on Lori's upbringing and the relationship with Lena and Nina. While there, Checkmate will learn of a development which will cause issues within its ranks.


This fic is a prequel to the first book in the Next of Kin series. If you haven't read that yet please do not continue. This contains spoilers. If you've read NoK, well, here's the fourth of several short pieces of some backstory I plan to post. I hope it helps to flesh out some of these characters and fills in some questions for you all. The prequels should be read in this order: "Queen Takes Pawn", "Queen's Pawn to Queen Four", "Kiss of Death", and "Swiss Gambit". As always, thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments. This community is fantastic. I can't thank you enough for joining me here and keeping me motivated. – D.G.

The trip from the airport in Lugano Airport, in Switzerland to Agno, Switzerland was only about three minutes. Lena spent more time waiting on the tarmac, then for her luggage, then in customs by far than on the brief drive over to The Kinsinger household only a few minutes down the road. Still, she was a jittery mess by the time she arrived in the driveway at the small home. She took a few moments to calm herself, not wanting her nervous energy to get the best of her, before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door with bag in hand.

Opening the door, Nina smiled and shook her head at Lena. The young woman was a few years older than Lena, blonde with blue eyes, and with a bigger frame. Her demeanor was gentle as she pulled her friend into a strong hug and said, "Lena, why didn't you call instead of renting a car? We would have come and gotten you."

Lena held Nina solidly against her as if she were finally safe and home again, and perhaps that was the truth. Though most of her life was away from Switzerland now, this was her touch base. All too soon they were stepping away from each other, and Lena was waving a dismissive hand as she said, "Oh, I didn't want to bother anyone. I know you—"

Grabbing her friend's hand and dragging Lena into the house, Nina said, "Bother, please. You can't bother your family. Mama! Papa! Lena's here!" She smiled at her friend again. "So, how was your trip?"

"The usual, long and boring. You know, one of these days you'll be able to come and visit me, and then I'll be able to ask you that question."

"It will definitely happen," Nina agreed. "Then you can put me up at your place. How long can you stay?"

"Three days."

"Only three days?" Nina scowled. "Why so short?"

"My mother is expecting me back in Metropolis for Christmas."

Nina shrugged. "So? What will she do if you don't come back? You're in Switzerland. There's no extradition."

They both laughed at the age-old joke, and then Lena said, "Don't tempt me. You know I'd rather stay here with…" Movement caught her eye, and Lena's whole face lit up.

A woman walked into the room with a child in her arms. The woman was perhaps forty, tall and blonde with broad shoulders. The family resemblance to Nina was obvious. The child was about four or five was long dark hair and green eyes, a little girl. Once again, the family resemblance was obvious.

"She's getting so big," Lena said breathlessly.

"Mama, lass mich sie nehmen," Nina said taking the little girl from the other woman.

"Hallo Frau Kinsinger," Lena said.

"Hallo, Lena," the older woman replied. "Bist du hungrig?"

"Nein, ich bin nicht—"

"Nur etwas suppe."

As the woman left the room, Lena sighed. "Why does she always ask me if she's just going to get me food even when I say no?"

Nina smiled. "Why do you keep saying no even when you know she's just going to feed you anyway?"

"Okay, good point." Smiling nervously at the little girl in her friend's arm, Lena asked, "Does she um…?"

"Lori, it's your mother. Can you say hello to your mother?"

Brow creasing, Lori looked up at Nina and asked, "Mutter?"

"Ja," Nina agreed.

Pointing to herself, Lori asked, "Meine Mutter?"

"Ja," Nina repeated. Tickling the little girl until the child wiggled and giggled, Nina asked, "Was ist das für ein spiel?"

With a frown, Lena asked, "Are you not speaking any English with her at home anymore? I know your parents aren't fluent, but—"

"Oh, she speaks English just fine, don't you Lorelai?"

Slowly, a smile grew on the little girl's face.

"O-kay." Looking at the smiling child, Lena smiled slightly in return. "So, what's going on here?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you, Lena." Nina turned Lori until she faced the other Luthor. "But, someone is being difficult. Like mother like daughter?"

Lena laughed. "Oh, so now it's my fault?" Stepping toward Lori with her arms out, Lena asked, "Ist es meine schuld?"

"Ja, Mutter," Lori replied as she leaned into Lena's arms.

Holding her daughter close, Lena smiled, "Well, I'll take the blame if it comes with hugs. Mmmm, you smell like heaven. I've missed you. I have presents for you in my bag."

Lori leaned back until she could meet Lena's gaze. "Presents for me?"

"Oh, now you speak English?"

"Convenient, isn't it?" Nina commented.

"Essen," Frau Kissinger commented as she walked into the room with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup, some bread, two cups of tea, a small glass of milk, and a plate of cookies. "Mädchen, sitzen und essen."

"Kekse!" Lori exclaimed.

Lena put the enthusiastic child on the floor. "Well, someone loves their cookies."

"Sorry about that." Nina shrugged. "I know how you feel about it, and I try, but Oma spoils her. It's not all the time. I promise you."

"It's all right," Lena said as she pulled up a chair and thanked the older woman for food. "She's loved and happy. That's what really matters."

Sitting also, Nina sipped at her tea. "So, how is your brother doing?"

"He's…" Lena blew carefully across her spoonful of soup. "I think work is taking a lot out of him. We don't talk much anymore, and when we do, he's very distant. He sent me some designs he wants me to help him spec out."

"Something interesting?"

"Very," Lena admitted. "I'm not sure of the application, but they're advanced thrusters, and the design is intriguing."

"An airplane for Luthor Aeronautics?"

Ripping off a piece of bread, Lena dipped it in the soup and took a bite. "Okay, I should just stop arguing with your mother about food because she's such a good cook. Honestly, if I lived here, I wouldn't fit in the door. Lori, are Oma's cookies good?"

"Köstlich," the little girl agreed.

"How is her Italian?" Lena asked.

"Ask her not me," Nina suggested.

"Oh, so the real question is, 'how is my Italian' then?"

"Oh, yours is fine, silly. You've always been great with languages." Nina smirked.

"One of the many perks of being a Luthor, I suppose. Lori, come sono I biscotti?"

Pausing with a cookie hallway to her mouth, Lori raised one of her eyebrows and replied, "Ancora delizioso."

Nina snorted, putting down her tea that she nearly snarfed. "Still delicious. Oh, Lena, she is so your daughter. You know, I'd say I missed you when you're not here, but I don't get the chance. Your mini-me does a wonderful job of keeping me company."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Hey, don't blame me. In this case, it's lineage over learning."

Stroking her daughter's hair, Lena was quiet for a few moments. "Do you think it will be okay, Nina? Do you think she'll be like me, or do you think—?"

"Hey." Reaching across the table, Nina squeezed her friend's forearm. "She is smart, gentle, loving, and kind. She is exactly like you. You don't ever have to worry."

'Thank you,' Lena silently mouthed back.

"So, tell me more about Lex's new airplane parts."

With a nod and smile for the obvious topic change, Lena said, "I don't think it's for an airplane. He didn't provide any information that specified it, but there was some data from which a highly intelligent person could extrapolate both maximum flight speed and mass."

"Which you did."

"Well, I did say highly intelligent. Anyway, it seems to be for a single person flight suit."

"Like a hover jet?"

"Uh…not exactly. There's too much mass for that. I'm not quite sure what he's doing, and the thing that's really throwing me is that I haven't a clue what he's planning to use as a fuel source. I've run dozens of simulations and—"

"Done," Lori said holding up her hands. "May I have presents now?"

"Oh, she can speak English again," Lena smirked.

"She just needs motivation."

"And some soap," Lena noted. "You, dear child, have chocolate fingers. We need to wash you up before you can touch what I brought you."

Looking at her hands, Lori put each finger in her mouth and started to lick off the chocolate.

"Nuh-uh. That's not going to do the trick. You need to wash your hands."

"Bitte?"

Lena shook her head. "Nein."

Lori blinked repeatedly, then smiled. "Please?"

With a laugh, Lena said, "Sweetie, no. You have to—"

"Per favore?"

"Ancora no," Lena replied.

Laughing, Nina said, "Okay, now it's like daughter like mother. Lena, are you okay with her getting her presents as soon as she's washed up?"

"Absolutely. Licking our fingers is not washing up. This actually requires soap and water."

Standing and lifting the little girl into her arms, Nina kissed Lori's cheek. "Come along, mäuserl. Let's get you washed up so you can see what your mother has brought you all the way from The States, Ja?"

"Ja, Mama."

Lena continued to eat for the next two or three minutes until the pattering of little feet just barely proceeded Lori's entrance into the room.

"Clean!" The little girl announced, holding her hands up proudly for her mother to inspect, turning them to and fro. Just the tiniest bit of moisture glistened between chubby fingers.

"Hmmm, it does seem so," Lena agreed as she wiped her face and turned, dropping her napkin on the table and taking a small hand in each of hers. "They look clean and delicious, just in time for my dessert. Num-num-num-num-num-num-num."

As just her mother's lips tickled her fingertips, Lori shrieked with joy and shouted. "Don't eat them! No!"

"What is going on in here?" Nina asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Mama!" Pulling her hands free with no real effort, Lori ran off to her mommy and threw her arms around the woman's legs. She pointed at Lena accusingly, but she was smiling broadly the whole time. "Stop her! She's trying to eat my fingers!"

"Trying to eat your fingers?" Nina looked up from the grinning child to the rather smug looking young woman.

Lena only shrugged as she rose. "Apparently I was hungrier than I thought. How about presents?"

"Yes!" Lori bounced back to Lena in a sideways skip, her concerns over finger devouring obviously abated as she peered over a shoulder and looked to see what would emerge from the woman's bag.

"Now, let me see. What do we have in here?"

"What do we have in here?" Lori said mimicking Lena's words and tone but with a child's voice.

"Hmmm. Ah yes." Lena pulled a fairly flat package, maybe an inch thick, from her bag. It was wrapped in shiny green paper and was maybe two inches high by perhaps seven inches wide. "Now, I believe this belongs to Miss Lori."

"For me?" Lori asked, her hand to her torso.

"Yes, for you, darling," Lena replied handing the present over.

Lori took it eagerly, examining the paper with great glee.

"Ahem. Lori?" Nina waited until the child looked up at her and said, "What do we say?"

"Danke, Mutter," Lori said throwing herself into Lena's arms for a quick hug, then dropping down to the floor to rip open the paper.

"You're very welcome, darling." Lori mussed the little girl's hair slightly as she stood and spoke to Nina. "This is the best part of the year, seeing her just being a child. I know I keep asking, but this is what her life is like? Things are normal for her?"

With a gentle arm squeeze, Nina replied, "You can keep asking, and yes, things are normal for her. Lena, There is one thing—"

"Mutter?" Lori held up a white box that was inside the wrapping. "Open this?"

"Gladly," Lena said sitting and assisting the child. She peeled back the tape at one end and spilled out the contents onto her hand. It was flat and looked like a black picture frame with a glass over a black center.

"Okay, what have you brought into my home this time, Luthor?" Nina asked, her tone teasing.

Lena looked up and over her shoulder. "It's an iPad 2."

"Also?"

Lena held up two fingers.

"Ah." Nina nodded. "What happened to the iPad 1?"

"Nothing happened to it, Nina. That was last year's model. Apple will be putting out a new one every year, you'll see. I would if I owned Apple. It's only good business."

"You don't own Apple?" Nina smirked.

"Stock." Lena rolled her eyes. "They're a good technology company with innovative ideas. We'd be fools not to invest in them. Apple has been putting out tablets since 1993, and they'd been planning on them for a decade before that. Do you remember what Steve Jobs said in his 1983 company speech?"

"I wasn't even born in 1983," Nina replied. "You weren't even born in 1983."

"Yes, but you're a historian. This is history, Nina. He said that the company's strategy was really simple. What they wanted to do was to put an incredibly great computer in a book that you could carry around with you and learn how to use in 20 minutes ... and they really wanted to do it with a radio link in it so you wouldn't have to hook up to anything and you'd be in communication with all of these larger databases and other computers." Lena patted the iPad. "Nina, that's exactly what these are."

"Mutter?"

"Just a moment, Lori. This one has 512 megabytes of DDR memory, a 64-gigabyte flash drive, connects via Wi-Fi or cellular, has a front and back video camera, and still has the same ten hour battery life of the first generation iPad."

"You do realize you just said, 'blah, blah, blah, I'm a big computer nerd, blah, blah' don't you?"

"Ugh, Nina Kingsinger, for a brilliant woman, you can be purposefully obtuse when you put your mind to it."

"I can be purposefully obtuse?" Arms crossed, "Oh pot, what did you just call this kettle?"

"Hah, hah. Very funny."

"Oh, I'm not being funny. I told you that although the Swiss claim to be neutral, they had attacked and invaded the same neighboring country three times in just over a twenty-year span, but you didn't believe me, did you?"

"Ugh!" Pushing back in her chair, Lena said, "Oh for fuck's sake—!"

"Lena!"

Hand over her mouth, the younger woman glanced over at her biological daughter and then looked back at her friend, whispering, "Sorry. I'm not used to being around children."

"Mind your language," Nina whispered back. "She won't hesitate to repeat it."

"Fine. Fine." Clearing her throat, Lena began in a normal speaking voice again. "Are you really on about the Swiss and…what was it, Lichtenstein?"

Smiling proudly, Nina nodded. "You should have just believed me. In 1985, they had that artillery misfire land in Lichtenstein. Then in 1992 and 2007, the Swiss Army marched into Lichtenstein. Either we're very bad at being neutral, or this is the slowest invasion in history."

"Very clever, Miss Kinsinger. Fine, you're excellent at history, and I shouldn't question you when it comes to it. I just don't find the past as interesting as the future."

"Mutter, is this the future?" Lori asked, holding the iPad 2 up for Lena.

"Oh, darling," Pulling Lori into her lap, Lena kissed the top of her head. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm being a…Look, see the button at the bottom there?"

Lori nodded.

"Press that."

Lori did, watching as the iPad slowly came to life.

"This has lots of lovely little apps on it that will teach you math and science, and it has facetime like on your mommy's computer, so you and I can talk through this."

Crooning her neck around, Lori asked, "I can talk to you on this?"

"Any time you want. With this, it could even be every day so long as…" Looking back at Nina, Lena hesitated.

Nina nodded. "Every day."

Smiling, Lena looked down at her daughter. "Every day."

It was several minutes later when Lori had taken the iPad and retreated to the couch to practice math when Nina and Lena were left alone to chat again.

"I'm sorry I got so caught up in our discussion that I wasn't paying attention to her, Nina. I suppose I'm just not used to…" Lena shrugged.

"Hey, you're doing fine." Gently, Nina squeezed the younger woman's shoulder. "Be patient with yourself. Parenting is hard."

"You make it look easy."

"I have a lot of help. So do you, you know."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you do with her every day, and for everything your parents do. I feel like all I keep saying is thank you, and that I don't have the words but…thank you."

"Lena, we adore her. None of us could imagine our lives without her. I know you think we're doing you some tremendous favor but…" Looking over at the little girl on the couch, Nina smiled. "Yeah, I think we're good here. Thank you."

They hugged for several moments, and when they pulled back, both women were teary-eyed.

"Oh, I always get like this when I come to visit," Lena said wiping at her eyes.

"Hold on. I'll get tissues." As she walked out of the room, she added. "I should know just to keep them in the room when you're coming. We both need them."

When Nina returned with a box, Lena thanked her, and they both used them. When a piece of folded paper was held out to her, Lena asked, "What is this?"

"Read it," Nina replied.

Taking the sheet, Lena's brows pressed together as she began to read through the sheet in front of her. The more she read, the deeper her frown became.

"Oh, don't look that way. It's not a bad thing."

Sighing, Lena dropped the paper on the table. "Nina—"

"Lena," Nina replied with her own sigh, though she was smirking.

"You're mocking me. I'm being mocked."

"Definitely. You're the very definition of first world problems." Squeezing her friend's hand, she added, "We have a wonderful little girl here. Just relax."

"I want her to have a normal life."

"She's going to have an extraordinary life."

Looking sideways at the paper on the table again, Lena returned her gaze to her friend and said, "Look, let's talk about this later tonight, perhaps after Lori's gone to bed."

With a quick exhalation that held her laugh, Nina replied, "She already knows."

"Ex…excuse me? You talked to her about this before we spoke about it?" Shaking her head, Lena opened her mouth but didn't get another word out.

"She read the letter."

"What?"

"Your daughter is precocious, Miss Luthor." One hand palm up, Nina gestured toward the little girl who sat entranced with the tablet seemingly ignoring the adults. "The school sent her home with a letter for the adults, and she opened it and read it."

"And she understood it?"

"She had questions about a few of the words. She understood the word advanced, and she knew what the word placement meant, but she didn't understand that phrase. However, she wouldn't be put off. I suggested she wait until you were here so we could all discuss it, but she was rather…um…insistent."

"Oh." Lena nodded. "Well, yes. That does rather sound like biology at work."

"Yes, rather," Nina agreed with a smirk.

"Have you called the school?"

"I did."

"I thought you might have." Lena pulled up a chair. "They've tested her, haven't they?"

Taking another chair at the table, Nina looked over to make sure Lori was still occupied and then replied, "You don't have to look so depressed. Nothing's wrong, Lena. Her test results were rather extraordinary you know."

Elbow on the table and cheek on her hand, Lena made a sort of a humming noise.

"You don't look convinced."

"She's smart."

"No, I'm smart. She's…" Nina pointed at her friend. "She's your daughter. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lena replied with a lack of sincerity. "They want her to skip the first grade?"

"You realize she doesn't do the lessons with the rest of the class, don't you? She plays with other children when it's free time, but the teacher just lets her sit by herself and read or do worksheets. She's reading at a fourth-grade level. She's multiplying two-digit numbers by two digit numbers and doing long division. That's also fourth-grade math. By the end of the year, they think she'll be doing fractions and long division. Lena, that's—"

"All, right. All right. I get it. She'd be bored off her ass in the first grade. She needs a challenge."

"She'll be bored off her ass in the second grade. I don't think she'll stay there the whole year."

Lena moaned, bending her head forward and grabbing the back of her head with both hands.

"What's wrong?"

Looking up at her friends, Lena said, "Socializing is going to be so hard for her."

Smiling, Nina grabbed Lena's arm and squeezed. "Hey, you did all right."

"No, I didn't. You and maybe two other children were kind to me, and that was in a school for elite, high-IQ snobs. Most everyone was four or five years older than me, and I felt like an outcast. It was hard. I don't want her growing up like that."

"Was it really so hard?"

"Yes." Looking over at her daughter, Lena studied the child's smiling face, a small smile growing on her own face in response. "Well, at least she'll be loved."

"Very." Nina squeezed the elder Luthor's forearm twice before letting it go. "So, want to head over to TASIS today and see Herr Nikoloff?"

"TASIS? Wow, that takes me back. She'll be starting there, huh?"

"She will. I can go without you if you'd rather, but—"

"No, no. I'd love to go see the old school. Plus, it will be her school, and I can't exactly visit once she's there."

"Well, you could you know."

Looking over at the child, Lena smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "She looks so much like me. I shouldn't go again, Nina. I think this will be my last trip to TASIS."

Standing, Nina reached down a hand to her friend. "Come along my little drama queen. You go put your suitcase in my room, and I will call my mother to watch our child. Then, on the drive to the school, I'm going to remind you that you'll be singing a different tune by the time of Lori's first science fair."

Standing on the Collina d'Oro, the Hill of Gold, in Montagnola, a small village overlooking Lugano, The American School in Switzerland (TASIS) was a center for pre-collegiate learning. It's backdrop of the Swiss Alps combined academic excellence with the grandeur and beauty of nature. The school emphasized art and history and did this by making the campus itself a cultural display of these very focuses. Using a juxtaposition of eco-friendly new buildings and seventeenth-century relics, the campus offered the best of both worlds: classic architecture and responsible forward thinking.

On a boulder near the entrance, set into nature itself, was a bronze plaque marking the words of the founder from a speech forty years after her opening of the school. _"Maybe foolishly, but 40 years ago I did dream of a school or schools that by bringing young people closely together in their young and formative tender years we might be able to "bond" the world together in such a way that ties of understanding, compassion, love, and a sense of reality would create a saner, safer, better world." M. Crist Fleming 1996_

Nina and Lena parked in the visitor's parking lot, closer than the staff and much closer than the upperclassman lot, though Lena had been too young to drive and Nina unable to afford a car when they'd lived here. They took the brief walk to the double doors and headed to the faculty area. Headmaster Christopher Nikoloff was a good-looking middle-aged man with mostly gray hair cut short, a ready and pleasant smile, a turquoise shirt and gray tie and blazer. His glasses had dark frames that only covered the tops of his lenses. He was a tall, 6'4", with a lean build that he wore well. He looked up from his desk when the girls entered his office, and the smile filled his face as he stood.

"Miss Luthor, Miss Kinsinger, what a pleasant surprise." His brows pressed together and he grabbed a black covered book from the side of his desk, flipping it open. "Wait, we don't have an appointment, do we?"

"No, Herr Nikoloff," Nina replied. "Your secretary isn't in. She must be on lunch, so we thought we'd just pop in. Is this a good time?"

"For alumni?" His smile returned, and he came around the desk, pulling another chair up to join the one in front of his desk. "Please, sit. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Nina?" Lena said as she took a seat.

Also sitting, Nina began, "Herr Nikoloff, my daughter will begin school here in the spring. I wanted to come and speak to you about her."

"Yes, of course. I remember you ah…you had a child when you were here with us."

Lena studied her fingernails.

"I did." Nina continued to smile. "At any rate. Lorelai will be a second grader, and I wanted to have a few words with you about her academics."

"A second grader?" Again, a crease appeared between the man's brows.

"Yes, that's right."

Leaning back in his chair, Herr Nikoloff folded his hands together, his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"Is there a problem?" Lena asked.

"Perhaps my memory," the man replied. "Just a moment." Pulling open a desk drawer, he leafed through some files and extracted one with the markings of 'Kinsinger, L.' on it. Opening the file, he read through it as his eyebrows rose. Finally, he closed it with a snap. "I see. Well, second grade you say."

Nina nodded. "That's their recommendation."

"We'll want to do some testing and evaluation her first week here. As your family has been has been in Ticino for at least six years, she'll be required to take her classes in Italian. I'm sure you know we offer English as an additional language. How's her fluency?"

"She's bilingual," Nina replied. "Technically trilingual. With my parents she speaks German at home."

"Really? Interesting." Herr Nikoloff tapped on the file. "It says she's gifted at math."

"Oh, she is. She is. She could give Lena here a run for her money," Nina said grinning and elbowing her friend.

Laughing nervously, Lena slunk down into her chair a bit. "Don't bring me into this. I'm just playing chauffeur today. You discuss your child with Herr Nikoloff. I'm just an unbiased third-party observer."

"I don't know, Miss Luthor. Based on these test scores, young Miss Kinsinger might challenge some of your old school records. What do you think of that?"

Smiling a little bit despite herself, Lena sat up straight again. "I say good. Records are meant to be broken. Nina, I hope your daughter trounces me but good. I want to toast to her every success."

Giving Lena a one-armed hug, Nina smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to that also. So, Herr Nikoloff. I'd love to bring Lorelai back for a school tour. When can we schedule that?"

"Let's take a look."

Lena let out a small sigh and forced her attention away while Nina and Herr Nikoloff looked over schedules. This wasn't a part of Lori's life in which Lena could be involved. It wouldn't be safe for Lori for her birth mother to be too close. The name Luthor had never done Lena any favors, so the best thing Lena could do for Lori was to keep the name Luthor as far from the child as possible.

When her phone rang, Lena excused herself to take the call.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, it's me, kid."_

Brows furrowed, Lena said, "Is this official?"

 _"_ _Yeah, it's business, not pleasure."_

Cursing under her breath, Lena looked around to guarantee her privacy. "How can I serve you, my queen?"

 _"_ _I'm giving you a head's up. We have activity in your area."_

"A meta?"

 _"_ _No, the black side of The Board sent a pawn your way."_

"Switzerland?"

 _"_ _Yup, landing in the same airport as you based on our report."_

"Motherfucker." Shifting her phone over to the other ear, Lena looked around again. "Why? Are they after…? What do they want?"

 _"_ _We don't know. We don't even know who it is. We just got word on some activity."_

"It has to be related to me. This can't be a coincidence."

 _"_ _I agree with you, but until we know what and why just hold tight."_

"Are they coming after her?"

 _"_ _She's a minor. They can't touch her. Take a breath. Are you taking a breath?"_

"Several in rapid succession."

 _"_ _That's called hyperventilating,"_ Kalia said. _"Slow down and just breathe. Can you do that?"_

"Okay. I'll try. I just…I can't imagine why they'd be here."

 _"_ _It's either you or something we don't know, but she's safe. She's hands off until she's eighteen. Those are the rules."_

"And they'll keep them?"

 _"_ _They kept them with you. We've always kept them. That's not going to change now. Relax. We good?"_

Nodding and visibly relaxing, Lena said, "Yes. Thank you. So, what do you need from me?"

 _"_ _Keep your eyes open. We don't think they know we're onto them, so keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. Report back if you see anything odd. If you see anyone following you, anyone watching you, anyone who looks like they don't belong, report back. If you can get a picture great, but don't get caught doing it. Understand?"_

"Understood. If you hear any more, let me know."

 _"_ _Of course. Hey, how's your vacation? How's the rugrat?"_

"Amazing. She's so big and so bright. They have her skipping a grade, and they expect she'll be bored in the next grade. She's…Well, apparently she's gifted."

 _"_ _Huh. That's a shock. She must have licked it off a stone because you're dumb as a rock."_

Laughing, Lena said, "Thanks a lot. She's just…I can't even explain it. She sat in my lap for a little while today, and it was the most fulfilling experience in my entire life. It felt like this was why we do everything. This was why I want to make a better world, a safer world, because of her. I want to make a better me too."

 _"_ _You're already a pretty amazing you, you know."_

"I can be better. I want to be the person she sees when she looks at me. That's who I want to be."

 _"_ _Oooof. Big goals there."_

"Aim high. Shoot for the moon, and if you fail build a better booster engine."

 _"_ _Okay, nerd, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing. Check in with me in…four hours with a status update. You can consider yourself on assignment now. I want check-ins ever four hours, understood?"_

"Yes, my queen."

 _"_ _Have fun with your kid."_

"Thanks. I will."

When Lena returned to the office, the others had just finished up scheduling a date for a school tour. Herr Nikoloff said, "Well, Miss Luthor, that took care of Miss Kinsinger's business, but you are a long way from your country. Do you have business with us too?"

Lena grinned back, wrapping both of her arms around Nina's that was close by and giving it a momentary squeeze. "Just dropping in to see an old friend during my school break, Herr Nikoloff. Since Nina had to swing by today, I thought I'd see if the place was still holding up with the latest group of youths running around. How are things?"

"They are well," Herr Nikoloff replied. "No one has tried to burn down the science lab in several years."

Nina laughed.

"I didn't TRY to burn down the science lab," Lena blustered. "Those chemicals were mislabeled...MISLABELED!"

"Are you sure it wasn't a problem with Americans and the metric system?" Nina asked, not even trying to hide her smirk.

Mouth agape for a moment, Lena finally smiled back and shook her head. "Why did I come back here? If I wanted to be abused I could have just gone straight home."

"Oh, stop it." Nina hugged Lena quickly, kissing her on the cheek. "You know you love it."

"True," Lena admitted. "It's the Luthor in me. I'm a glutton for punishment."

Grinning at the girls, the headmaster asked, "Will you be in the area long, Miss Luthor?"

"Just three days I'm afraid. I do need to head home to spend the holidays with family."

"Ah, well, I'm glad you made time for us. You graduate in two years?"

"One actually. I've taken a few extra classes and…" Lena rolled her hand from her wrist.

"And she's a smarty-pants," Nina finished for her friend.

"Well, that we knew," the headmaster agreed. "What is your major?"

"Engineering."

"And then?"

"Ah...more school? I love school. I'm thinking a Doctorate in Engineering and a Masters in Mathematics...or perhaps a Doctorate in Mathematics." Lena's voice petered off at the end.

As Lena's voice trailed off, Nina suggested, "Why not two Doctorates?"

Eyes slightly brighter, Lena nodded briskly. "Oh, that's good."

Both girls turned when the headmaster cleared his throat and asked, "Have you thought about a job?"

A hand on her friend's shoulder again, Nina explained, "I think she's a professional student."

"What about teaching?" He asked.

"Teaching? Me?" Lena asked. "What would I teach?"

"What are you qualified to teach? What do you know?"

"I'm not licensed to teach, but I'm well-schooled in a number of things." Lena began to tick things off on her fingers. "Chemistry, physics, astrophysics, mechanical engineering, computer engineering, environmental engineering, aerospace engineering, computer programing, computer design, algebra, calculus, geometry, topology, number theory, mathematical physics, English, French, Italian, German, my Mandarin definitely needs work as does my Japanese, and—"

"Okay, okay." Nina patted Lena's hand, eyes a bit wide. "Next time someone asks you that, just go with, 'I'm well-schooled on a number of subjects' and leave it at that. Your answer took longer than my last semester."

"No one likes a wise ass." Lena quirked up one eyebrow.

"Everyone loves me."

"Okay, that's true. You are extremely lovable."

Herr Nikoloff watched the two girls with a touch of amusement and said, "I bring this up because we are looking for teachers if you'd be interested."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind, Herr Nikoloff, but I'm not sure teaching is in my future. I'd like to continue with school and do something professionally with my education, something in the research field," Lena said.

"Understandable. You always did have a drive for research and discovery," he said.

"Are you sure, Lena? You'd be up here all the time. Think about it. Think about what that could really mean?" Nina smiled eagerly at her friend.

"Trust me, Nina. I am. It isn't in the cards."

"Well…don't rule it out yet," Nina said. "Just take a few days, all right?"

Lena nodded, squeezing her friend's arm again.

"And what about you?" Herr Nikoloff asked.

Both girls looked over at the man expectantly.

"I'm speaking to you, Miss Kinsinger. You're studying history, are you not?"

"Yes," Nina replied slowly.

"What were you planning to do with that degree?"

"I…hadn't really gotten that far yet, to be honest. I need to stay locally because of Lori so…" Nina shrugged. "I…"

Reaching into his desk, Herr Nikoloff pulled out a packet and laid it on his desk in front of Nina. "You graduate in the spring, yes?"

"I…do."

"As a teacher here, your daughter's tuition would be included as part of your compensation. Look over that packet and consider it. There's an application should you decide to move forward. Return it with a copy of your resume. I look forward to speaking to you on this subject again, Miss Kinsinger." Standing, he held out his hand.

As she stood, Nina shook the man's hand. In turn, Lena did the same.

As they walked outside, Nina said, "Okay, what just happened in there?"

"I think you may have gotten yourself a job after graduation. Congratulations."

"I could be a teacher?"

Weaving her arm through Nina's, Lena tugged the other woman close to her again. "Yes, Miss Kinsinger. Wow, I would have crushed so hard on teacher you in school."

Laughing suddenly, Nina tugged the other woman closer. "So long as you did your work and didn't act up in class, Miss Luthor. There's no harm in a little schoolgirl crush."

"Yes, Miss Kinsinger. Whatever you say, Miss Kinsinger."

"Oh, stop it, you!" Laughing, Nina gently shoved Lena away.

Laughing and stumbling slightly, Lena made her way around to the driver's side of the car. She had the doors unlocked and her door open when she paused, turning as someone called her name.

"Lena, that is you!"

"Everett!?"

His curly brown hair bouncing as he moved in his characteristically gawky way, Everett Campbell bounded over to Lena and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey! I can't believe you're here. What are the odds?"

When he released her, she stared open-mouthed for a moment before saying, "Fairly slim. Did I know you were going to be in Switzerland?"

He shook his head. "I didn't even know I was going to be in Switzerland. I got an email yesterday from a Professor…uh…" Unslinging his backpack from his back, Everett took out a piece of paper and fumbled with the name from the email. "Blick…Blicken…ens…"

"Professor Blickensderfer," Nina supplied as she walked around the car, one hand extended. "He works in the science department. Hi, I'm Lena's friend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lena said. "Everett, this is one of my dearest friends, Nina Kinsinger. Nina, this is Everett Campbell who is a wonderful friend of mine from school at MIT."

"Ah, another science nerd?" Nina asked while shaking Everett's hand.

"Well, not compared to Lena."

"Well, I already knew that. Who is?"

"No one. No one still alive, at least," Everett added the last little bit like an afterthought.

"And this would be why you two have never met," Lena said sigh. "With friends like you two…" She looked back-and-forth between them before the smile broke free from her lips to spread across her face and light up her eyes. "Who needs family?"

"You mean your family?" Nina asked.

"Ugh, I hadn't meant it that way," Lena recoiled. "I apologize. You're both much better than some."

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Nina and seeing you Lena. Small world, huh?"

"I'll say."

"I'm going to be late if I don't…" Looking at his watch, Everett's face screwed up, and he shoved the paper back into his backpack before tossing the pack over one shoulder. "Yeah, I gotta go."

"Go in through the front door, and take your second left," Lena instructed. "One of the people in the office will let Professor Blickensderfer know you're here. Give him my best, would you? We got on rather well when I went here."

"Oh, sure I…this was your school?"

"For years. Hey, Nina might teach here. You too?"

"Maybe, if I don't screw this up by being really late. Later!"

Nina and Lena waved goodbye as Everett ran off in a jumble of awkwardly moving long arms and legs.

"He seems nice," Nina noted.

"He's the best. Take care of him if he ends up here, okay? He's a sweetheart, but he struggles with things like tying his shoelaces and putting his underwear on under his slacks."

"And let me guess, somehow he's still single even with that stunning list of accomplishments?" Nina slid into the passenger's side of the car while Lena chuckled. "I'll keep an eye on your friend if he ends up here, and I'll try to come up with a tactful way to remind him to put on his underwear first."

"Good luck with that. He really is the nicest guy. You know, if he were my type—"

"As in not male?"

Lena smiled as she backed the car out of the parking spot and headed back toward the town. "How about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"That I haven't told you about?" Reaching over, Nina squeezed Lena's arm. "You'd know. Anyway, I'm pretty busy. School takes a lot of my time."

"And Lori takes the rest?"

"I'm happy."

"I'll take that as a yes," Lena noted.

"I have a full life. I can't imagine a better one."

"One with a partner wouldn't be better."

Frowning, Nina asked, "Where is this coming from?"

Lena shrugged. "You deserve the best."

"Then maybe you do need to get to know your daughter better because Lori is the best."

"I just mean—"

"I know what you meant, and you're wrong. Lena, my life is amazing. I wake up every morning to kisses and 'I love yous' from that little girl. I tell her bedtime stories and tuck her in every night. I have pictures colored in crayon hanging on my refrigerator. I sat with a group of other parents and watched Lori dance around dressed as a ladybug this spring. You remember that?"

Nodding, Lena said, "I have the video."

"Well, I was there, and she ran to me excitedly yelling, 'Did you see me, Mama?'"

"In English?"

"Ah…maybe not. The point is, I get to see all of this firsthand. She's growing up right in front of my eyes. I don't want to go out on a date. I don't want to miss a night with her. I just…Lena, I just feel so guilty sometimes. This is your life, the best of it anyway. I wish you had what I have."

Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Lena put it into neutral and put on the parking brake. Nodding slowly, she looked over at the other woman and said, "So do I. Sometimes I feel so guilty that you're raising her, and other times I feel so envious. It's just…"

"Confusing?"

"God, yes." Folding her hands together, Lena admitted, "Everything is such a mess. You deserve better, and so does she."

"So do you." When Lena looked up sharply, Nina unbuckled and held out her arms. "Come here, you."

Unbuckling also, Lena moved over and hugged her friend.

"This situation has never been fair to you. We're all just making the best of this that we can. All that matters is Lori is safe, healthy, and happy. Just focus on that."

Squeezing Nina a bit tighter, Lena said, "Do you know that you're an amazing co-parent?"

"Oh, I know," Nina responded with a chuckle. "I'm quite the catch. You're a lucky woman, Miss Luthor."

"You're telling me." As they withdrew, Lena added. "Are you sure you're straight? I do love blondes, you know."

"Is that why you were asking me if I were single? I've heard about you predatory lesbians. Are you trying to convert the straight girl?" Nina smirked.

"Oh, absolutely," Lena smiled back. "It's part of our gay agenda. It's like at the bank when you open an account and they give you a toaster, except for us we just need to convert straight girls."

With a little chuckle, Nina asked, "Oh, and how many toasters do you have?"

"Are you kidding? With going to college so young and working on my Masters plus my…extracurricular activities—"

"Extracurricular activities?"

"Robotics club," Lena said, clearing her throat. "I'm so far behind on my recruiting; I'm about to lose my card. You'd really be helping me out."

"Well, as much as I'm all for helping you out, Lena, I'll have to decline. I'm still straight."

"Damn it." As Nina laughed, Lena smiled and added, "I'll ask you again next year?"

"Sure, why not. My answer won't change, though."

"It might," Lena said, buckling back up. "Maybe you'll make a different choice."

"Hey now, I thought it was definitively not a choice. Isn't that part of your gay agenda too? You need to keep me up to speed on the lingo, Lena. How can I be a good supporter if I'm not informed?"

"Oh, hell, darling. Choice or no choice, it doesn't matter. If it were a choice, I'd still choose to be gay. I'm woke as all fuck."

"What does that even mean?"

Smirking, Lena replied, "If you were woke as all fuck, you'd know."

Buckling up as the car pulled onto the road, Nina said, "I feel like I'm being mocked. Am I being mocked?"

"Sort of, you're being gay mocked."

"Oooooh…I bet that's worse. Is it worse?"

"No, it's better. Everything gay is better."

As Lena laughed, Nina joined in.

The girls did some Christmas shopping in town before heading back into the house with their arms loaded down with gifts from Lena to the family. Though Nina said nothing, she gave Lena some less than thrilled looks at some of the gifts she'd purchased for all of the family. Lena's assurance that it was just 'Luthor' money did a bit to assuage Nina's unease about it all, but Lori's and Lena's combined happiness took care of the rest.

When an alarm on Lena's phone chirped, she excused herself to the upstairs to make a call. After going through the usual protocols, she was placed through to the White Queen.

 _"_ _Hey, kid,"_ Kalia said upon answering. _"Anything?"_

"No, and I spent about two hours out shopping in town. If someone was looking for me, they had plenty of opportunities to find me. It was just locals."

 _"_ _Hmmm…well, keep your eyes open. How long will you be there?"_

"Three days and then I head to Metropolis."

 _"_ _Okay, well something could happen in the next few days. We keep active protocols in place. Keep the check-ins going. This is an assignment."_

Lena sighed. "Leave it to the other side of The Board to ruin a perfectly good vacation. I get to go from this to spending time with my mother."

 _"_ _That does suck."_

"You're telling me."

 _"_ _Okay, I'll talk to you in four hours."_

"I'll call you. Later. Oh! Hold on."

 _"_ _What is it?"_

"It's not important. It has nothing to do with work. I just remembered, did you know Everett was coming out to Switzerland?" There was silence on the line, and Lena said, "Hello?"

 _"_ _How…How do you know Everett is heading out to Switzerland?"_

"I saw him today."

For several seconds, the only sound was Kalia's breathing coming across the line. _"You saw Everett today?"_

"Are you all right?"

 _"_ _Yeah. Yeah, I'm great, kid. Where'd you see my brother? I thought he was heading straight home to see the folks."_

Lena shrugged. "Apparently not. He got an email from one of the Professors as TASIS today. They may have an opening in the science department, and he's applying."

 _"_ _A teaching position at…Isn't TASIS your old school?"_

"It is," Lena replied with a smile. "I was stopping in there today with Nina. She was making an appointment with the headmaster because Lori will be starting there in the fall. They're moving her directly into second grade, but Nina thinks she'll skip more grades. Oh, Nina had an interesting conversation with Herr Nikoloff, that's the headmaster at TASIS. He spoke to her about a teaching position there. I asked her to keep an eye on Everett if they both end up there. You know how your brother is…brilliant, but likely to lose his shoelaces."

 _"_ _Yeah, that's…So, my brother could end up at that same school as your daughter and your friend who's raising your daughter. That's ah…"_

"A crazy coincidence, right?" Lena smiled.

 _"_ _That's exactly what I was thinking. So, I've got to go. I want to see if we've gotten anywhere in tracking down this new black pawn. Don't make a target out of yourself, okay? If you see anything, let me know. Otherwise, call in four hours, okay?"_

"I will.

 _"_ _Oh, and if I'm not available, I might be traveling. Just leave a message. I'll get back to you."_

"I will. Goodbye, my queen."

 _"_ _Later, kid. Take care."_ Disconnecting, Kalia laid the phone on her desk. She sat for several moments before her right arm struck out suddenly. Items were hurled off her desk and crashed to the floor in a loud clatter. She started picking things up and tossing them, smashing them off the far wall all the while screaming, "Fuck! Fuck! Motherfucker!"

Rushing into the room with a dagger drawn, Isobel Sanchez jerked around suddenly when a glass thrown by her queen collided with the wall mere inches from her head. Eyes darting around the room, she simply said, "My queen?"

"That mother fucking piece of shit! I'm going to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat until he chokes to death on them!"

Looking through the room once more for anyone else, Isobel asked, "Who, my queen?"

"Max Motherfucking Lord, that's who!"

"Ah." Nodding, Isobel hiked her skirt up and slid the dagger back into its sheath on her leg. "And why, if I may ask, are we to castrate and murder the Black King on this fine day, my queen? I am, of course, on board. If ever there was a man who would look better with his own testicles in his mouth, it is Max Lord."

"Get the plane ready. We're headed to National City."

As the queen tried to storm by her, Isobel grabbed the woman's arm. "Kalia, what's wrong?"

After several seconds of a staring match, Kalia said, "I know who the new black pawn is. Everett."

"Everett?" Isobel shook her head.

"Everett Campbell. He's my little brother. It looks like Max wanted to teach me a lesson for taking his pawn from him. It was his move." Tugging her arm away, she walked through the doorway and said, "Get the fucking plane fueled up and meet me on the runway. I want to leave within the hour. This isn't going unanswered."

"Yes, my…" Sighing heavily as the other woman never slowed, Isobel pulled out her phone. She made a call to ready the plane for a flight to National City as instructed. After disconnecting, she made another call.

 _"_ _Isobel, what is it?"_

"My king, we have an issue. Your queen has made a very upsetting discovery. It seems the Black Board has made a new pawn, and the Queen is heading to National City to confront Max Lord. I fear violence, my king."

 _"_ _And you're calling to try and stop the violence?"_ Ahmed chuckled. _"That doesn't sound like you. Aren't you usually making odds and taking bets, Isobel?"_

"My king, the new pawn is Kalia's younger brother. This was done in retaliation for our queen taking her own pawn from the Black King."

 _"_ _Kalia's brother?"_

"Yes, my king. I'm calling because if someone does not intervene, I fear we could be looking at war across the Board."

 _"_ _Damn."_ Ahmed sighed heavily. _"I'm out of the country, but you did the right thing. I'll have people meet you there. What's your ETA?"_

"Five hours."

 _"_ _I'm on my way, but I'll have your plane held up."_

"The queen will not like this."

 _"_ _Then plead ignorance. I'll…I'll have your pilot tell her there's been a bomb threat called in at the airport. That should buy you some time. Expect to spend some time in the air."_

"Just get there." Isobel looked around Kalia's office. "The way the queen has reacted, it looks as if a bomb has gone off in here. Keeping her waiting is not the best of ideas."

 _"_ _I'm already walking, Isobel. I'm on my way. We'll take care of this. Good luck."_

As the phone disconnected, Isobel sighed. "I will be needing it. If our queen catches up to the Black King, he will also…we all will."


End file.
